Survivors
by Hero-of-war
Summary: 6 pikmin colours. 6 onions. 1 leader. A world filled with survival. A noobs story of pikmin with tech. srry, wont be writin for a while. been busy, very sorry. will continue whenever possible. Thank you.
1. battle

**Yo.**

**first chapter, nice and simple.**

**byee.**

**seriously, bye.**

_Darkness fell._

The blades of grass swung ever so softly underneath the breeze, under a star filled sky.

The beasts were coming.

The leader (Murdoc, in our language) was calling us back into our settlement. I say settlement because we can no longer leave the ground. Our carriers (which murdoc calls "onions") are "hurt", so we were forced to live on a small, raised hill. It actually was big, but compared to others...

As we ran back, we saw the warrior colours (red and green) run up to help us. Me and my hunting group (all reds) had found some nectar, and so we had developed little "waagonz" (as Murdoc called them) to help transport them. Some greens (small, with a ball of needles instead of leaves) came and took the waagonz from us. They then rushed behind Murdoc, like the rest of us warriors. He grabbed my stem and prepared to throw me. The beasts (there were several smaller beasts with it) were close. He threw.

I soared high above the beasts. I landed on top of one of the big ones, and started smacking it with my leaf. Soon, I was joined by 13 more reds and 10 greens. In a matter of minutes, the beast gave up it's thrashing and died. Only two of us had perished. One red was knocked off and trampled, and another fell off and was etaen by it. But, the son of a bulblax was the last to die. In total, out of the 100 warriors, we had lost 24. Of course, parts of their spirits would be in the next pikmin, but it would still be a loss. Murdoc just stood there, and bowed his head. Some of us mournfully howled.

There weren't much of us left. It was hard to come by pellets, unless murdoc took his ship to go somewhere and get more, but that left us alone. We needed his help. So, every day, gatherers (usually warriors or hunters, Blue and Yellow) went with waagonz or paks to get pellets. We had even tamed some grublings to ride! We were growing, but not fast enough.

The next day, grubling riders of the hunter clans to the waagonz and went to gather some pellets. A small group of warriors followed them, riding purple grublings. Over the casts (years) they have grown to become faster. faster tyhan even an adult beast, when they really need to.

What they never should have done was leave the very edge of the hill.

**Yea, yea, it sucks. Just give me tips and i will see what i can do.**

**Yes, i ALSO know it's short and again, stupid.**


	2. cannon

**It's me again! sorry if it was a long wait, but ive been looking 4 new ideas.**

**(My bro used the name cannon, which i used)**

**BTB: for a certain SNL fan, grublings are pretty much evolved sheargrubs.**

_As my friends left the hill, out of nowhere came the cannon._

The cannon reared up as it saw the pikmin. It had been looking for food, and then it saw the min going toward it. Being defensive, it only wanted to be left alone. Thinking it was being attacked, it sucked in air and let out a boulder. If it was an adult, then it would have been smarter and waited for the pikmin to get out into the open, but it fired any way. Lucky for the pikmin, they were partially behind a wall, and were able to take cover. The rock exploded, causing fragments to fall among the team. Some were hit, but weren't wounded to bad. One pikmin (a blue) was hit, and the sprout snapped. He would live, unless he didn't get helpsoon. Murdoc ran over and gave orders to heal my friends. As the science clan (orange and grey) sent some healers over, Murdoc called some warriors to him. Luckily, I was chosen. Me and my battle brothers rushed in line. He ran around the cannon, which was still in a craze. It didn't notice us. He started throwing us onto it. The green pikmin were using their needle heads very wisely, hitting in the points were our flowers or buds or leaves coudn't penetrate. It was working.

Unfortunately, as the cannon thrashed about, i was knocked off...

_Right in front of the opening_

The boulder that followed hit me . I was crushed underneath, still clinging to life;if yet barely. Immediately, a brave grey pikmin came out of safety and carried me out. He was almost killed in the attempt. A boulder, a last boulder, almost hit him. But his clawed foot was crushed, and as he cried out, and his lifeblood washed the ground, he still carried me.

That was the part when i fell asleep...

**My starting stories are short, but later they will be longer. I will also stop taking ideas from my bro, as i used his becuz im bored.**

**srry. Soon they will be longer. R&R plz. need idea. ty **


	3. the funeral

**_The funeral_**

**I am so F---ing sorry for the wait. ive been busy (im almost ready for high school) and now im back!!**

**oh, and by the wy, u kno who u r, dont rate me, please. it makes me feel unappreciated.**

**enjoy!**

olimar

When i saw my pikmin fighting and dying, i was so angry. We had done nothing to harm it and now, it wants to harm us? I called my pikmin back and planned for the attck. As my pikmin came running back, a grey pikmin, dragging a red warrior, rushed out, being chased by a boulder. The boulder luckily exploded away from them. With a battle cry, i threw my warriors back into the fray. The cannon thrashed once again, unitil it finally lay still. We had won, but at a great cost. The green pikmin were doing what seemed to be a war dance along with the reds. They danced around the cannon, and hoisted it's body up and brought it back to the camp. As they lifted it away, my stomach churned. Bodies, 10 to 15, lay there. Blood was on the ground. Fragments of boulder.

The funeral would be long tonight.

----------

The cannon's body had been cut and equally absorbed into each crippled onion. With cries of freedom, the newlings had jumped out, ready to taste freedom. They took the rites of first nectar, and each different clan was talking to them about what they will learn to do for the next days. all in all, about 2o more, a good number. But that was soon over.

The bodies were carried to the back of the hill. There, a little graveyard, with tiny crosses, was placed. The 13 holes were placed evenly, a cross already there. All 200 pikmin were silent, as the elders picked up the bodies of the bodies of their clan children and laid them to rest.

The moon was crying, or so it seemed. The thin clouds were coming from the crescent moon, looking like tears. The grublings who lost their bond mates and tamers had cried a small bit of water. Even I cried a bit, for every pikmin was now special.

But for the pikmin, no tear was shed.

All of them stood there, silently, like ghosts. Their stems slowly waved in the breeze. I understood that to them, crying would do nothing. They had lost their friends, their comrades, their brothers. And slowly, I too began to understand, that in an awful, but natural way;

We were at war with the world.

**So! yes, that waz short, but I dont get that much time 2 write, and i need ideas to think about. We will soon find out about the red and grey pikmin, but for now, begin to expect mor work a little more often.**

**good night.**


End file.
